In an automobile engine, it is common to use an endless gasket between mating parts such as a valve cover and a cylinder head. An endless channel is provided on one or both of the mating surfaces to receive and retain an endless gasket. The gasket is inserted into the channel before final assembly of the valve cover to the cylinder head.
Installation of gaskets into the endless channel can pose many problems. Traditionally, an operator starts the installation of the gasket by placing the gasket over the channel. Next, the operator starts pressing the gasket into the channel. The operator must ensure that the insertion of the gasket is even. However, due to the elastomeric nature of the gasket, the operator commonly “chases” the gasket, as previously inserted portions of the gasket pop out of the channel as the uninstalled portions of the gasket are being inserted. Further, slight stretching of the gasket during installation can result in misalignment of the gasket within the channel.
It is known in the art to provide a flat gasket carrier which releasably receives a gasket for insertion into the endless channel. The endless channel is aligned with the gasket and direct pressure is applied to the gasket carrier to insert the gasket into the channel. However, a slight misalignment of the part with the gasket causes any misaligned portions of the gasket to buckle and remain uninserted. Furthermore, air gets trapped between the gasket and the channel and tends to push the gasket out of the channel upon removal of the installation force.
Various gasket installation and assembly procedures have been proposed in the prior art. A simple approach, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,138, uses friction to seat an elastomeric gasket, and locating pins integral to the gasket that are slightly larger than the mating holes on the engine part, SD that the gasket is force fitted into place during engine part assembly. However, no provision is made for avoiding misalignment during initial installation of the gasket. v), the part may be held stationary and the relative rocking movement carried out by the gasket carrier.
An apparatus is also provided for applying an elastomeric gasket to a part having a channel extending into a face thereof for receiving and at least frictionally engaging the gasket. The apparatus has a gasket carrier with a convexly curved surface with a groove therein for receiving a base of the gasket. The groove registers with the channel to feed the gasket into the channel in response to relative rocking movement between the part and the surface. The apparatus may include a part holder for grasping the part and presenting the channel to the gasket carrier.
The apparatus may also include a driver operably connected to at least one of the part holder and the gasket carrier for effecting the relative rocking movement. The driver may be connected to the gasket carrier.
The part holder may include an opening for receiving the part and an inwardly extending flange extending at least part way around the opening for abutting against the base of the part outboard of the channel to support the part within the opening. At least one clamping member may be provided which is moveable between a load position allowing placement and removal of the part within the opening, and a hold position engaging the part to hold the part within the opening end against the flange.
The driver may include a platen moveable in a longitudinal direction toward and away from the part holder, a base plate rockingly coupled to the platen for supporting the gasket carrier, and a connector for connecting the gasket carrier to the base plate. First positioning means may be connected to the platen for moving the platen in the longitudinal direction. A rocker may act between the base plate and the platen for causing the base plate and in turn the gasket carrier to effect the rocking movement relative to the part holder.
The rocker may include first and second cam plates extending from the platen respectively toward first and second ends of the platen. The first and second cam plates may have respective first and second cam surfaces engaged by respective first and second cam followers connected to the base plate. The first and second cam surfaces may be profiled to allow opposite relative longitudinal movement of the first and second ends of the base plate while restraining lateral movement An arched guide may be secured to and extend laterally across the base plate, the arched guide having a curvature complementary to the curved surface. A slider may be provided which is slidable along the guide by a slider positioning means acting between the slider and the platen to laterally position the slider relative to the guide. The slider may act in conjunction with the first and second cam plates and the first and second cam followers to translate lateral movement of the slider to the rocking movement of the gasket carrier.
The gasket carrier may be slidably connected to the base plate for lateral movement relative to the part holder. The apparatus may further include a second positioning means acting between the platen and the base plate to laterally slide the platen clear of the part holder for placement of the gasket in the groove.
The first and second positioning means may be fluid pressure responsive cylinders.